Brother in Law
by Koi no Soshan
Summary: Asuka thinks that her older brother is having a suspiciously good time playing with her words. One-shot, implied Fubuki/Ryou.


**Disclaimer:** Yuugiou (Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters) is the property of Takahashi Kazuki and respective publishers, including Shueisha, Studio Gallop, Nihon Ad Systems, Toei Animation, 4Kids, and others. I would never claim to own it or attempt to make money off of it- just think of this as a written, free doujinshi and hopefully we'll get along fine ;)

**Notes:** This play on words doesn't work very well in English. I swear, it made much more sense before I translated it from the Japanese in my head to the English dialogue of the actual written story. It's based on a not-very-clever play on words, in that Asuka uses 'gikyoudai (sworn brother, but also brother-in-law)', and then Fubuki uses 'giri no onii-san (specifically referring to a brother-in-law)'.

In Japan, Valentines Day is the day on which women give men gifts of chocolate (either courtesy chocolates or more expensive, personal ones to indicate romantic feeling). A month from then is White Day, where men are required to give women return gifts of greater worth than their gifts from Valentines Day- the standard saying is that it should be three times more.

I typically write by the manga version of Yuugiou GX, but this doesn't refer to any specific events, so it should be easy to follow regardless of which version of the series you're familiar with.

* * *

**Brother-in-law**

Asuka's bed is very comfortable. It isn't hot, but is just warm enough for this cool time of year. She doesn't want to leave it, and she wishes that that voice would stop trying to coax her out of it. Bribes don't work on her.

"Asuka. … Asuka! … Asuka, your first exam begins in five minutes!"

That succeeds in rousing Asuka, and she slips out of bed in a blur, heading for the bathroom. "What? Why didn't you wake me up sooner, Nii-san? And why are you in the girls' dorms…" She trails off, realizing that the bathroom is in a different direction. "Nii-san. It's summer vacation, and you graduated a year ago, besides."

Nii-san smiles at her guilelessly. "Yes, but it certainly succeeded in getting you up. We need to have an early start on White Day, after all!"

"It's White Day already? I'm sorry, it completely slipped my mind."

Waving his hand idly, Nii-san says, "It's fine, no need to worry over it. It's the job of the boys to take care of all the fussy details today, after all."

"And you're sure you don't want to…?" Asuka leaves the question implied. Nii-san always receives plenty of chocolates on Valentines Day, many of them from particular admirers rather than the standard courtesy chocolates, but he never puts forth more than the basic effort required for return gifts on White Day. Instead, he puts the day aside for an outing with Asuka- repayment, he always teases, for her chocolates to him, the only ones she ever gives which are specially chosen rather than courtesy.

"Of course not! My dearest sister is the most beautiful woman in the world, so naturally I would want to spend White Day with her. No one else can complete, Asuka."

Asuka smiles, feeling, as she often does around Nii-san, simultaneously exasperated and touched.

"Although I would understand if there was a particular beautiful woman or man you would prefer to spend the day with…"

The exasperation is beginning to gain a lead. "Nii-san, I'm not interested in dating anyone."

"Well, that's a shame. Perhaps I could help you with that, though?"

Asuka sighs, and decides that she might as well sit down at her dresser, since clearly they'll be a while. She picks up her hairbrush and begins, counting her strokes idly. Her hair has become slightly knotted during sleep. "Nii-san…"

"Maybe today isn't the day for it, but I feel I owe you, dear sister. Today is supposed to be our day alone, but I have to admit that I've invited another." If only for a moment, Nii-san actually does appear to feel guilty. "Ryou hasn't been very well lately, and he's feeling rather lonely since Shou left to visit Juudai last week…"

Asuka smiles. "You don't even need to ask, Nii-san. It's not even inappropriate, after all- Ryou is practically another Nii-san to me. Like a sworn brother. All three of us formed this bond as duelists, after all."

"A sworn brother?" Nii-san appears oddly pleased. "Like a brother-in-law, then? Hmm, but that would make me…"

It isn't fair that Asuka is the one who blushes. "Nii-san?" He seems _too_ pleased with her wording now. Asuka has never cared to involve herself in others' romances as Nii-san does, but she has enough curiosity to wonder at this.

Nii-san winks. "Your big brother is the only one who _could_ make him a brother-in-law, after all…"

"I suppose so," Asuka says, considering. Hmm. Nii-san could just be teasing, but Asuka will watch out from now on. She may not have the same inclination to tease back, but it's always good to gather more information.


End file.
